1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear control system and method.
2. Related Art
Gear control systems are used for actuating the switched reluctance motor to lock or unlock the gear-box when the electric vehicle is parking. The working principle of the switched reluctance motor is the same as the reactive step motor. The switched reluctance motor is given a special pulses to rotate the rotor to the desired gear position, meaning that the rotor is rotated to a predetermined angular orientation. The load of locking and unlocking gear-box is mutative when the electric vehicle is in different situations. The electric power changes when the electric load of the vehicle changes. When the load is changed, the switched reluctance motor may break step. In order to eliminate the undesirable influence of breaking step, the gear control system must control the motor so that the rotor can be turned to the desired gear position.